


Rejected

by Blueice1998



Series: Not unwanted [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse, Possible Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueice1998/pseuds/Blueice1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never expected to get pregnant, and he certainly didn't expect to be mate-less while pregnant either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Rejected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385593) by [Le_Renard_Bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu)



> Hello readers, this is my first omegaverse fanfic and first fic for Sherlock fandom, it's unbeta-ed/ unbritpicked. I welcome all constructive criticism as I've never been pregnant and could have gotten some details glaringly wrong. I'm considering writing a sequel with Mycroft and Greg as first-time parents. Enjoy!

**1 month**

Mycroft turned the key and entered his home one late night to find bags packed by the door. Old tattered duffle bags and large suitcases, they reeked of his alpha. 

“I’m done My,” a voice rang out sharply. Mycroft gave the barest frown at the voice. He hadn’t expected Gregory to wait in the living room for him. Had something happened?

“I’m afraid, I’m going to have to ask you to elaborate.”

“I can’t take all the lying and the sneaking around!” Greg stood from where he was perched on the couch. “We’re mates for god’s sake! Have been for four years. Don’t you think you can trust me My?” Greg said raising his voice.

Feeling protective our we? Mycroft thought, resisting the urge to sigh. There was no time for this alpha posturing right now. “My line of work requires a level of confidentiality that is necessary-” 

“I’m not talking about you work, I couldn’t care about MI whatever. I’m talking about you, you Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft braced at the formality. “I’ve given this bond my all. Don’t you think I haven’t seen how many steps you take to undermine me.”

Mycroft blinked, well this was unexpected. “I don’t understand.”

“You never do!” Greg cried out, raising his arms as if to show the entire room how exasperated he was. 

“How many times have I asked you not to interfere with my job, my finances and with my ex-mate Kate? You’ve messed with each at least six times. Those areas of my life are mine alone, I think I deserve to have secrets too. Hell, I have a lot less than you!” Greg finished walking closer toward his mate in large strides.

“Well I’m sorry you took my actions the wrong way,” Mycroft said coldly.

“The wrong way? No, no I may have took my sudden promotion to DI the wrong way, but this is beyond that. You don’t go threatening Kate and her omega like that! Just because me and Kate talked? She wanted to give me the dog back! Their new pup’s allergic for fuck’s sake! You would have known that if you had just asked. If that big brain of yours couldn’t deduce that I’m not going to violate our bond then what use is it!” 

A large pause filled as Greg caught his breath. Mycroft frowned upon hearing the flood of words. That was considered a threat? Then he’s threatened a rather significant portion of London, because that was pretty routine as far as “seize” and “converse” operations went. 

“And, before you ask I’m not leaving just because you threatened them. I’m leaving because you alway push my opinions aside and do whatever you please,” Greg said brushing past the omega to grab his thing. 

“Greg-” He could fix this. He could change. Greg didn’t have to leave--

“I don’t want to hear it!” Alpha pheromones saturated the room. Greg wouldn’t look at him. Mycroft raised a hand to turn him around, to grab him by the shoulder and force him to stop. “I don’t want to see or hear from you till I’m ready.” 

Mycroft immediately felt the omega in him fulfill the request sent through their bond. It felt like something hardened in his chest, the sharpness of it shooting pain up to his brain. His arm dropped back down to his side. 

The bond command was a way for an alpha or omega to control their partner. In the time of forced bondings, commands were used to balance out a couple's standing in a relationship. It took true anger to force a person’s inner omega or alpha to comply to a demand through the bond. Mycroft pondered this as Greg slammed the front door. 

**2 months**

Mycroft started noticing the changes about two weeks after he and Greg separated. 

He had trouble holding down his food, to point that he was in the washroom of the Diogenes Club tasting his breakfast for the second time. At first, he assumed it was just the breakfast itself, perhaps the kitchen staff had changed again. 

But when he was sick every day until late afternoon for days on end, he quickly deduced his own pregnancy. Cursing himself for not noticing earlier. 

The first prenatal appointment was at a small nondescript clinic specializing in male omegas. The clinic had seen some famous figures in its 20 years and handled their cases with discretion. The last thing he needed was his “peers” in the political sector finding out about his situation. He thanked his driver as he exited the back seat of the black government car. Then entered the clinic’s bright reception room.

“3 o’clock Mr. Holmes,” he told the receptionist, a young cheerful looking beta woman.

“I have you right here for Dr. Astor.” She said looking at the computer. “You can go right in.” Mycroft turned to leave as she stopped him. “Oh, will your alpha be joining you?”

“No,” Mycroft said faster than he meant to. She didn’t notice. 

“When was your last heat Mr. Holmes?” Dr. Astor asked, he was an older man, an omega himself. Mycroft was already up in the stirrups as the questions started.

“Started the 28th of May for 4 days.” 

“Four days you say? That’s a quite long time for someone your age.” The doctor replied. “Were you on birth control at the time?”

“No we-” What we? The popped into his head making him pause mid sentence. Astor raised an eyebrow. “-my mate and I just use Alpha condoms.” Mycroft answered, cursing his stutter. He was not still raw over what happened with Gregory. He was not. 

Omega birth control could take months to completely leave the body. He and Greg had never talked about when to start a family, if ever. But they wanted to have the option quickly if the decision was made.

“I see. Were there any past pregnancies?”

“No this is my first.” 

“Well better late than never.” The doctor chuckled. Mycroft strained a smile. The man’s attitude was too much like his father’s. The older Holmes had urged Mycroft to have children after he finished his masters. But Mycroft had never felt like much of a nurturer. 

“I’ve read in your file that your father is an omega like yourself. Did he have any trouble during pregnancy? For example needing a c-section.” Dr. Astor continued.

“My father lost a pup between my brother and me, but he managed to deliver us both with no problems,” Mycroft said. 

He still remembered his father’s tears at losing his little brother or sister. His mother, the alpha of the house, had to force him to eat and take care of himself. The omega never truly came back to himself until Sherlock was born 2 years later when Mycroft was 7.

“Then there shouldn’t be any cause for concern then if you're careful. I’ll send you home with a list of things to avoid.” He said starting to conclude the examination.

“Thank you, doctor.” 

**3 months**

The due date was set for March 4th. Mycroft stared at the stacks of paper around him. It was everything he could find on omega male pregnancy. The idea of his child inside of him was still unreal. 

Our child, Mycroft reminded himself. It had been over a month since Greg left, his alpha really did know how to hold a grudge it seemed. 

Mycroft had hoped to be able to share the news of his pregnancy with his mate. To tell him that there was a baby nearly the size of a lime now inside him, a child Greg had helped place there. To tell him that there was, well, someone else caught in between their estrangement. 

But, under the constraints of the bond command, he couldn’t approach the older man. Every time he tried to pick up the phone with the intention of calling Greg his thumb would slide right over his name on purpose. 

He grit his teeth and dealt with it, ignoring the frustration. He would keep this child. The decision the terminate, he could never make that choice alone. Greg had always been so good with kids, he made them laugh and smile. He knew just how to play along with their fantasy games. If anything Mycroft was the one that was unsuitable. 

Mycroft knew that Greg’s eyes would sparkle at learning of the pregnancy. He wasn’t very good at hiding his desires, Mycroft had seen the glint in Greg’s eye when his nieces and nephew came to visit. 

Mycroft had tried to make himself scarce during those visits. He had been the one holding Greg back from having a family. He wasn’t ready, probably never would be. He certainly wasn’t ready now, now that it was nearly a reality. Greg had been so patient with him so understanding of his ambitions despite what the alpha knew he wanted. What they both knew he wanted. 

Now, if he would just come back. Just forgive me. Just-- 

Mycroft got up and left the living room. He couldn’t keep thinking like this, it would break him. 

As a result of the increasing amounts of omega hormones in his body, the omega found the thought of his alpha painful. There were times where he would come home, find the townhouse empty and explode with sadness. Weeping over the loss of his lover. 

He started to wearing the clothes the alpha had left behind just hoping to be surrounded by his scent. He didn’t understand it. But it was something about the old jumper and jeans that made him feel whole. 

At 12 weeks, he still went to work as normal. Using his intellect to supervise the capture of terrorists and the blackmail of governments in Eastern Europe. He wasn’t showing at all yet and no one would be able to scent the pregnancy until the 5th month. 

“Sir,” Anthea called to her boss looking up from her blackberry. “Are you alright? You're pale.” 

“I’m fine-” Mycroft started only to be cut off by the severe cramps in his abdomen. His hands flew there as he doubled over. 

“Sir!” 

The starchy hospital blanket was a far cry from his Egyptian silk bed spread at home. His stomach and back ached terribly so. Not sure what was going on he started to prop himself up on his elbows.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a nurse warned. “You need to move as little as possible right now if you want this baby to survive.” 

“Survive?” He repeated, panic rising inside him. What was wrong with his child? Omega pheromones began to permeate the room. The nurse grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly.

“You need to calm down, stress is going to be even worse for the little pup. I’ll send the doctor in to debrief you,” she said softly before leaving. Anthea entered the room right after her departure. 

“I’ll contact your mate and family for you, Sir,” Anthea said, still tapping away on her mobile.

“No,” Mycroft said sternly. “I will not have my relatives or my mate see me in such a position.” 

“But Sir.” She said, eyes wide with concern.

“You have your orders, Anthea.” She went silent at that, moving out of the room the attend to other business. 

Mycroft felt his resolve crack then. There was something wrong with the baby and he was to shaken up to even deduce what it was. Afraid of what his own mind would come up with. He hadn’t even wanted to tell Anthea not to contact anyone. He longed so badly to be with his mate, but the bloody bond command compelled him to stop her. Besides, there was no way he would tell Sherlock about his pregnancy before his alpha. 

Though he had told mummy, of course, there was no hiding these types of things from her. Only because when he was on the phone with her a wave of morning sickness came. He didn’t even have time to hang up the phone before running to the bathroom. After hearing everything, she demanded to know what had happened.

“Mum...I’m pregnant.” Mycroft had grumbled. The news made the older alpha woman squeal into the phone. She had insisted on coming to London to visit him, but he had just managed to dissuade her. His mother and father could not see his empty mate-less flat. A flat that smelled less of Greg’s scent with every passing day. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Rutherford. I’ll be your doctor while you're under examination for a possible miscarriage.” Mycroft paled. “You are currently having a threatened miscarriage, meaning you're bleeding moderately. But your womb has remained closed. This gives the baby a 50% chance of survival.” 

He had read up on possible miscarriage, of course he had. But he had never considered it an option for himself despite his age. Now if his cervix dilates the child would be lost. 

“With this being your first child at 42, we have great reason to be concerned. Any questions?” The beta prompted. 

“No, I-i don’t have any.”

“Good. But, I have one for you. Are you currently in contact with the alpha of your child?” The doctor asked gently, in a way that annoyed Mycroft to death. 

“Not currently, no,” Mycroft acknowledged meeting the doctor's gaze.

“Understand there are risks. Alpha hormones have been proven to be crucial to the development of a pup. Your estranged mate could be the cause of your near loss.”

“What can I do if my alpha remains unavailable?”

“Try not to let any other scents get on you and the baby that isn’t kin. It could be life or death for the child.”

**4 months**

After he was discharged from the hospital, Mycroft didn’t leave his house again. He stopped having company and officially started long-term medical leave. No one was allowed to come by the flat except for Anthea who had started on scent blockers to cover her alpha scent. So that she could remain his eyes and ears in the political sector, for a huge raise of course. 

Mycroft didn’t allow himself to break down until he found himself in the kitchen, wearing Greg's t-shirt and sweatpants. He had just been preparing dinner of pickles and icecream. Then he looked down at his obvious baby bump and it hit him. 

He was 4 months pregnant and alone. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he had become everything he a strove not to. Just like the ignorant omega stereotype of pregnancy and run a way alphas. It made the omega want to cringe when he heard it. He hadn’t wanted to be like that, not at all. Almost every choice he had ever made was to avoid this life and here he was. He found himself clutching the bump with both hands. 

“I’m sorry I’m not a nurturer. I-i almost killed you. I’ve run your father away!” The omega sobbed.

Anthea let herself in with the key her boss had issued to her years ago. She casually walked in to find the British government on the floor of flat the weeping. The glass of a broken plate cutting his feet painfully. She rushed to him quickly, pulling him up as best she could and away from the broken glass. She then half carried, half dragged the politician to his bedroom and into the bed. When she returned with supplies to help his feet the omega was already in a fitful sleep. 

From: A To: Sherlock Holmes

I think it’s time you pay your dear brother a visit, Mr. Holmes.  
A 

 

**5 months**

Sherlock charged out of the cab without paying toward his brother’s luxury townhouse. A week earlier he had received a text from his brother’s top lackey about Mycroft. He would have come sooner, but Lestrade had managed to sweep him into a case yet again. The text would have come as a surprise if he had not expected it. He deduced that Lestrade and his brother were separated immediately after seeing the DI. Though he had seen the Greg’s annoyance toward his brother growing for years. 

He hadn’t seen his brother in over 5 months. He assumed because there was too much of a risk of running into Greg on one of his unannounced trips by Baker Street. 

The alpha was convinced Mycroft had drunk himself into some kind of deep stupor that night and scared the assistant. Whatever her name was. He would laugh at him, and recommend divorce. 

While he waited for his brother to answer the door John caught up to him looking pissed. But his face cleared. Sherlock gave him a quick smile. When John’s heat returned next month, they would finally be bonded.

The assistant opened the door, instead of her usual pheromones, he could smell nothing. 

Scent blockers, interesting. 

Her eyes cut to John. “I didn’t mention bring your mate to-be,” She said sharply. “He’s got to go.”

“Why I just took an hour cab ride-” John started. 

“Who is it, Anthea?” Mycroft asked from far across the room. Bracing himself for yet another kick from his child. 

“It’s your brother, but he’s got his friend.” 

“Let them in”

“But- Sir!”

“I understand the risks being around Dr. Watson, Anthea.” Before Sherlock could ask what he meant Anthea opened the door all the way. Revealing a pregnant omega on the couch, rubbing his bump and reading a novel. His feet were bandaged and propped on a foot rest. Sherlock needed to blink a few times, and John gasped.

“How-w far along are you?” Sherlock asked quickly after entering the flat. 

“5 months of course,” Mycroft replied feigning boredom at the question.

“Obviously,” Sherlock agreed flopping down on the couch next to him, feeling protective of his omega sibling. John turned to take a seat as well.

“You don’t touch anything! I’m not cleaning up after you leave your scent everywhere.” Anthea snapped.

“What’s the problem here?” John demanded looking to the alpha.

“You’re a doctor John. Think.” Sherlock commanded. “Why else would that alpha over there be on scent blockers.” John looked at him in confusion, then at Mycroft and then back at Sherlock.

“Oh my god. I should get out of here.” 

“No point now,” Mycroft replied. “You’ve got questions.”

“Where the hell is Greg? Why wouldn’t he want to be here for you?” John asked loudly. “Did...did he reject his omega with child?” John was getting angry, he couldn’t help it. The omega in him growled at the injustice.

“Dr. Watson stop that, right now,” Mycroft said just as loud. It would only be a matter of time before the younger omega’s pheromones filled the room. Mycroft would be covered in the foreign scent.

“Shite, I’m sorry,” John replied forcing himself to calm down.

“Gregory doesn’t know,” Mycroft admitted. “And I can’t tell him.” There was a pause

“Explain,” Sherlock said simply.

“He put a bond command on him.” Mycroft uttered, “I can’t go see him or talk to him until he is ready to accept me as his omega again.”

“Damn it Geoff!” Sherlock cursed. 

“I can’t believe Greg would do something like that,” John protested.

“He didn’t mean to,” Mycroft replied. “But it doesn’t matter I’m bound by it.”

“How have you been?” John asked his voice taking a professional tone. “Pregnancy without an Alpha is extremely risky.”

“I’ve fared as well as can be expected.”

“No there’s something else,” Sherlock said. “Something you're not telling us.” Mycroft stayed quiet at that. He waited for his brother to deduce the answer not willing to say it out loud. In the firmness of the hand on his belly and the fear in his eyes as they trailed toward Doctor Watson. 

When the alpha realized it his eyes turned to steel and he strode out the flat swiftly. John racing behind him.

“What’s going on Sherlock, you just left. You didn’t even say goodbye.” John asked while Sherlock wildly flagged down a cab.

“Scotland Yard. Be quick about it,” Sherlock snapped at the cabbie before turning back to John. 

“That alpha has nearly killed his own child already,” Sherlock said. 

Greg Lestrade was chained to his desk with stacks of paperwork. This was to the side of the case Sherlock and John never saw. Just the thought of completing it almost made him wish for more cold cases. 

He hadn’t seen his mate in months and his friend from uni’s invitation to stay in his guest bedroom was definitely coming to a close. He wanted to go home, to crawl into bed with his mate. But, the thought of their old lifestyle made the DI fill with anger. He wouldn’t allow himself to be disrespected at every turn. He had hoped time apart would teach his mate a lesson. But after so many months he wasn’t sure who would even make the first move to reconnect them. 

Sherlock entered the room knocking the DI’s paperwork to the ground, growling. The DI jumped up, he had never seen the other alpha so furious in his life. 

“Oi, what the hell Sherlock?” Greg yelled. It was going to take all night to reorganize those papers.

“You haven’t seen your omega in 5 months. What kind of alpha are you?” Sherlock growled, his pheromones filling the room.

“If Mycroft cared at all he would have come to me a long time ago!” Greg replied. 

“He couldn’t, with the bond command you gave him,” Sherlock said coldly crossing behind the DI’s desk.

“Bond command? What are you talking about I didn’t project anything through our bond,” Greg said confused, “Why would I ever do that?”

“Doesn’t matter if you wanted it or not. It happened and now my brother can’t be with his stubborn mate no matter how much he may need to be.”

“I forced him away, all this time I thought… I have to see him. I have to apologize.” 

“You’ll have much more to apologize for when you get there,” Sherlock said before turning to leave. John Watson jogged over from where he had been stalling the DI’s officers. 

Greg Lestrade broke the law at least three times driving to get to his mate’s townhouse as fast as he could. When he finally got there, he forced himself to walk slowly to the door. When Anthea came to answer the door she growled at him viciously. Not letting him see what was inside. He noticed something was off about her. 

Mycroft sensed his alpha the moment the door opened. He held the dinner table for support as he let the faint traces of familiar pheromones wash over him and his child. The pup started kicking hard in response. He felt overpowered by it as his omega preened. God, he missed his alpha so much. 

After a brief battle of wills, Greg was finally allowed into his old house. He stumbled in gracelessly and was bombarded by the scent of pregnant omega. Mycroft’s scent mixed with the delicate flowery smell of omega with child. The DI’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his omega pregnant. After all these years, they hadn’t planned on kids at all. He crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around his mate, pressing the omega’s face to his neck. Mycroft felt a small tear slide down his face in joy. After a moment, he grabbed one of the alpha’s hands and placed it on his belly bump. 

“I...we missed you so much,” Mycroft whispered. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Greg said holding the omega tighter.

They found themselves lying in bed fully clothed. Still clinging to each other unable to speak.

“What made you return?” Mycroft finally asked pushing away from his alpha slightly. The DI let out a small growl.

“Sherlock told me why you hadn’t approached me to work things out.” Greg said quietly. “...and that I had a lot to apologize for.”

Mycroft nodded, alpha siblings could be so protective of omega ones. Even with him and his brother’s history biology still seemed to have won. 

“I’m so sorry for everything My, the yelling, leaving. None of it should have happened.” Greg said holding the omega’s face in his hands cupping his cheeks softly. 

“We needed to talk like civil adults,” Mycroft admitted. “But I cannot fault you for being passionate. I continually broke your trust and invaded your space. Knowing you had never done the same. I deserved confrontation in regards to my actions-- I only wish the circumstances were different.” 

**6 months**

The close contact with his alpha after so long triggered a small broken heat after two weeks. Mycroft spent an entire day begging for his alpha. Greg was there the whole time filling him and slating the burning inside him. Mycroft woke up the next morning to his alpha rubbing ointment on his hole softly, while cradling his bump with his other arm. The omega shifted closer toward the alpha, breathing in his scent deeply. 

“I’ve missed that,” Mycroft mumbled. 

“Me too,” Greg replied kissing the back of his mate’s neck, right over the bond mark. Mycroft shivered at the contact. 

“My ultrasound appointment is scheduled for today. You're welcome to join me.” Mycroft said. He had missed some prenatal checkups in the two months he spent inside his home. Even with his alpha back, still he felt reluctant to go outside for anything that wasn’t necessary. Greg didn’t understand it yet, and Mycroft wouldn’t tell him. 

“Of course I’ll come My.”

The omega clinic looked exactly the same as it did a few months ago. The couple walked in holding hands.

“Holmes 12 o’clock,” Greg said looking back at his omega with pride.

“Dr. Astor is with another patient, but I will tell him you're here. Please take a seat.” The beta said. She was significantly less cheerful. All Mycroft had to do was glance at her to tell the demands of her new second job were stressing her out tremendously. 

Sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chairs. Mycroft flipped through a tattered what to expect when you’re expecting book and Greg looked up articles on recent London crime on his phone.

“Holmes,” The receptionist called. “Dr. Astor will see you now.”

Greg hopped up expectantly and they walked into the doctor's office together. 

“Good to see you again Mr. Holmes,” The doctor greeted. “Good to see you’ve brought your alpha as well, and you are?” Looking to the inspector. 

“Gregory Lestrade, call me Greg,” the alpha answered shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Greg.” 

Shirt lifted and resting on an examination table. Mycroft watched as the doctor smoothed cold gel over his belly, Greg holding his hand. Then the probe was placed on his stomach bringing the child inside to life. Greg's hand squeezed tightly. 

“That’s our pup, love.” Greg whispered, bringing his head down to kiss him, Mycroft nodded.

“The baby looks healthy and is growing on schedule with your due date.” The doctor said, “Would you like to know the gender?”

“I don’t like surprises,” Mycroft said looking toward the monitor. Greg chuckled. 

“It’s a girl,” The doctor replied, giving the couple time to let that sink in.

“Our little girl,” Greg said in astonishment, kissing his mate’s cheek.

“I don’t know what we are going to do with a little girl running around,” Mycroft said reserved but happy. Secretly he was glad not to be having a son. The omega knew that tremendous pressure would have been placed on the pup if she were a boy to follow in his footsteps and be a politician. 

“She is quite the miracle,” Dr. Astor started talking directly to Mycroft now. “At your age, I was sure the baby wouldn’t survive a possible miscarriage.” Mycroft blanched as his eyes snapped to his alpha. Greg was pale and wide-eyed, he didn’t say anything. 

At seeing the couple’s reaction to his comment, the doctor concluded the appointment quickly. Not wanting to get involved. Giving the future parents the picture of the ultrasound and sending them off. Greg didn’t speak until they returned home. 

“You almost lost the baby,” He said slowly sitting down on the couch. “You nearly lost our pup because of me.”

“Greg-” Mycroft said sitting down next to him. 

“When?” Greg cut him off turning toward his mate with a clouded expression.

“I was 3 months along when it happened,” He replied.

“If I hadn’t been so selfish and came to check on you!” The Alpha yelled. “I thought about you every day! Missed you every single day! but I still insisted torturing us both and our unborn child.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Mycroft said calmly, breathing in deeply. “I had hurt you and there was no way for you to know I was pregnant. Sherlock and John didn’t even know until the day you found out.” 

“Mycroft miscarriage is not something you just forget and forgive. Especially knowing your Alpha was just half an hour away from you,” Greg said voice shaking with sadness.

“I may never forget what happened, but I forgave you the moment I left that hospital.” Greg looked confused by Mycroft continued. “I knew you would have never yet that happen if you could have.” The omega said wrapping his arms around his alpha and kissing him softly on the lips. 

**7 months**

“Why are we doing this?” Mycroft asked annoyed. “And why are we in this vehicle together?” Mycroft sat next to Greg in the back seats of the large nondescript black truck. The newly bonded pair taking the middle seats. The driver didn’t bother to even to even look back at his boss. 

Now in the third trimester the omega knew the end was in sight. But, that didn’t make being pregnant any less uncomfortable. His heartburn had returned for the first time since his obese college days and in the two months since Gregory’s return he had put on lots of weight. Good news for the baby, bad new for the mummy. Though upon finding him poking himself in the bedroom mirror his alpha had been quick to dispel any idea that Mycroft had somehow become unattractive to him. 

“It is now appropriate for John to meet our parents,” Sherlock said sighing. “But despite the terrible inconvenience I’m sure mummy and father will be busy doting on you and John. I should be able to focus on the work.”

“Come on My it’s Christmas,” Greg said rubbing the omega’s hand. “You parents are so sweet.”

“Now,” The two brothers replied in unison. John let out a laugh.

“Well then I guess I’m excited to meet you're now nice parents,” He said.

When they arrived the house John was surprised by how modest it was. For some reason, he had always assumed the Holmes brother had received their flair for the dramatic from genetics. 

Mycroft could barely get two meters from the street before his mother embraced him tightly. Startled he patted her on the back awkwardly unsure how to escape the long drawn out hug. 

“Mikey! Look at you, just look at you.” She cried, finally releasing him. “I never thought I would have a grandchild!” She gazed at him silently for a long time. Before taking off as fast as she could to catch Sherlock before he disappeared from view.

“Now was that so bad My or should I say Mikey?” Greg teased, grabbing his left hand as they walked inside. 

“It says Mycroft on by birth certificate. AND yes that was the worst thing that’s happened all year.” the omega grumbled, letting go of his giggling alpha in mock disgust. 

Inside the home, his father was sitting in an armchair reading a newspaper. It was obviously an unsettling article as his brow was tightly furrowed. 

Mycroft cleared his throat loudly “Hello father.” Mr. Holmes looked up from his paper. His face immediately softened looking at his son. 

Mycroft suddenly felt a million insecurities at once. His maternity shirt didn’t seem to fit right, his hands were too sweaty and he was obviously out of shape. He felt an intense urge to impress. Sherlock had always had their mother to look up to, to learn how to be a proper alpha. Mycroft had always had their father. 

“No, no none of that.” Siger Holmes said standing up and walking over to Mycroft and Greg. He grabbed Mycroft’s fiddling hands and stilled them. “I may not be some genius like the rest of you but, I can always tell when a certain omega is nervous.” He embraced Mycroft quickly before letting go and placing a hand on the baby bump. 

“Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thank you,” Greg replied placing his left arm around his mate. 

“If you don’t mind Gregory I would like to speak to my son alone please.” the older omega prompted softly

“Uh-yeah sure thing, sure.” Greg said shuffling to the kitchen. Mycroft slowly sat down in the chair opposite his father’s and looked up expectantly. 

“What changed your mind after all these years?” Siger asked curiously.

“Nothing, it was just an accident I didn’t mean to get pregnant.” 

“You're very careful Mycroft.” 

“Not careful enough it seems.”

“Mycroft it’s alright if you wanted this. It doesn’t mean you're giving into your omega nature in some negative way,” His father prodded.

“Father I’m in my 40s,” Mycroft started sternly. “I’ve had baby itches just like every other omega in the world. But I couldn’t act on them, I’m not nurturing at all. I don’t know why I’m pregnant, but I know I wasn’t because of anything I did. Probably just a condom malfunction,” Siger frowned.

“I don’t think that’s true at all,” The older omega started. “You are nurturing and you’ll make a great parent.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of Sherlock,” Siger replied. 

“Sherlock?” Mycroft repeated, clearly confused.

“You have been trying to care for that boy since the day he was born,” He laughed. “I remember you coming home from school right away every afternoon just to help me care for him after he was born.”

“I was a child excited to have a sibling,” Mycroft justified leaning back in his chair. All the weight in his belly straining his back. 

“Well, more recently when Sherlock returned to drug use for the third time. Instead of sending him off to a rehab center for 18 months like me and your mother planned. You took him into your home and helped him detox there. You took good care of him and he hasn’t gone to drugs since,” he said beaming at his oldest. 

“Well thank you for your confidence. But time will only tell what kind of parent I’ll be, ” Mycroft said distancing himself from the conversation. 

Talk of Sherlock’s days as a drug addict always made him feel uncomfortable. He felt he had to help Sherlock because he felt partially responsible. He had experimented with drugs in college and found he hated them. Assuming Sherlock would be the same Mycroft told him he would be fine taking them. His brother got addicted and dropped out of Cambridge because of it.

“I suppose so,” Siger said before changing the topic. “As a new parent you should know not to freak out over ever little thing that happens to the baby. Also when she’s born people will ask if they can help always say yes, then ask for food. Trust me on this.”

“How do you know I’m having a girl?” He asked incredulously. Had Greg said something?

His father smiled, “Lucky guess.” 

**8 months**

“I need to nest,” Mycroft said suddenly. Greg looked up amused.

“Um, ok My.”

“Ok My...What is that supposed to mean?” Mycroft asked sharply. Greg just shook his head. His mate had been having a lot of mood swings likely. Greg found the best way to deal with them was not to take it personally. 

“I’m just surprised that’s all. You never seemed like the nesting type, not all omegas nest after all.”

“I didn’t think so either, but this urge has been picking at me for weeks.” He said, he hadn’t had a nesting urge like this since his early twenties long before he met Greg. Rising up slowly from his chair. The large bump making it hard to get up from the narrow chair. He put his hand on his back when he was finally up, rubbing the soreness. 

“Well come on then,” The omega said already walking to the coat rack. “I need to do this now.” 

Greg sighed. “Fine, but we’re not going out to long. I need to watch the football game, My. I need to.”

“Alright Gregory.”

The store was large to say the least and full of everything baby related anyone would ever need. Little toys lines the walls of the store and clothes hung on racks in the middle. Nestled between were nursery supplies and other things.

Mycroft took the lead steering the couple where he thought they should go. Greg grinned from behind him. His mate had a definite waddle now, hips swaying to compensate his lower center of gravity. 

Slowly the number of things the alpha had to carry piled up, his arms were full of clothes, toys and decorations for the nursery. The nursery was nearly finished, the pale pink walls had bumblebees and sunflowers drawn on them. There was a dark mahogany crib and changing table as well as lots of storage for anything the new parents may need for their daughter. Greg was sure all the decorations they were buying now would be overkill. But he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want the moody nesting British government to be set off. 

He had seen his own mother pregnant with his siblings. She would clean the whole house in preparation for the baby and when she got too big she would make everyone else do it while she watched. Omegas get very anxious near the time of delivery and nesting was a way to relieve that stress. The DI knew to respect that even if he would never experience it. 

But one thing Greg didn’t understand was why his mate was holding on to such an ugly blanket. Mycroft had carried it with him throughout the entire store. The cloth was dark blue with these strange brown swirls and polygons stitched into the fabric at random intervals. It would completely clash with the design the omega himself had been going for.

“Love, put that back it looks terrible. At least get pink,” Greg called from behind him.

“I suppose you're right,” the omega replied slightly flustered at the idea. Greg narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“What is it, My?”

“Nothing.”

“What is it about the blanket?” Mycroft sighed turned toward his mate. 

“I had a blanket similar to this when I was a child. I was hoping we could scent it for the baby.” He backpedaled, looking away. “But we can always choose anoth-”

“No that’s not necessary,” Greg said cutting him off. “I would love to scent it with you My.” 

“You just said it looks terrible Gregory.”

“Yes, but it’s from your childhood. Who am I to argue?” He continued grinning to himself. “I’m going to fix up my old green toy soldiers and give them to her too.” 

“No way Gregory.” 

Back home Mycroft immediately got to work placing the new decor in the nursery. He couldn’t do it all being 8 months pregnant, but he managed what he could while Greg watched or shouted at his football game on the telly. He saved the blanket for last, carefully wrapping it around himself to that it like a toga around him. He nuzzled his cheek against the fabric and rubbed his bump through the fabric. Wondering if the baby could get its own scent on the blanket, probably not till it was born. Though that would be an interesting experiment for someone to conduct one day. He didn’t put it pass Sherlock. 

He walked into the living room to find his mate leaning over in excitement in front of the tv. Mycroft sat down next to him and pressed against him. Greg looked over and kissed him. He snuggled closer to him pulling some of the blanket toward him. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**9 months**

Mycroft withered painfully against his alpha. They were in their assigned pool at the Omega Natural Birth Center. Mycroft had become quite sensitive to chemical environments in the months without Greg. Natural birth had been good enough for his father. So the omega assumed it was good enough for his first child as well.

Mycroft was leaning forward onto his alpha’s chest for support in the water. John serving as a midwife. Soon the omega was screaming as he pushed their child into the world.

“You're doing great, I’m so proud of you,” Greg whispered nuzzling his mate's neck. Mycroft tensed against him and tried to breathe calmly through the contractions while bearing down.

“Your first pup is always the hardest,” John supplied. “But your body is designed for this.”

Mycroft could only grunt in response, distracted by the painful pressure building.

“Breathe love, breathe,” Greg soothed. 

Scarlett Lydia Holmes-Lestrade was born on March 6th full term.


End file.
